Icy Heart
by chiqui173
Summary: UA: Invierno, verano, primavera y otoño, que se puede hacer cuando el orden natural esta en peligro? mas aun cuando debes rescatar a tu hermana y no sabes como, tranquila te toparas con alguien en el camino
1. Prologo

Holis, pues les traigo esta historia aver si les gust la idea me salio de Frozen, ya la vieron esta preciosoa pero ok continuo, habra SoMa y otros mas(:

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertencen, son de Atsushi Ohkubo**_

* * *

**Prólogo**

Nos encontrábamos en una situación grave los blancos copos de nieve que dibujaban un blanco cielo caían ahora violentamente sobre nosotros, atacándonos con cada roce que se encontraba con nuestros cuerpos, un enorme y sonoro ruido acabo con aquella guerra de fríos congelantes para dar paso a un montón de nieve que caía con dirección fijada hacia nosotros

Mis ojos echaban un último vistazo a lo que sería la última imagen de mi vida, pero un estruendoso empujón me libero de aquel trance

-¡Soul!- Grite, el aire escapaba de mis pulmones, como si fuese arrastrado lejos de ellos, me encontraba tirada a un costado lejano de donde se efectuaba tan espantoso acto

El se percato de mi grito y me miro, su mirada estaba cargada de tristeza y miedo, mientras lentamente caía a causa de la avalancha, ¿qué podía hacer?, ese chico caía frente a mis ojos y todo a causa mía.

No pensaba con claridad mis pensamientos literalmente se congelaban, yo lo había metido en este embrollo y tenía que sacarlo, pero debía hacerlo rápido o sino lo perdería.

Maldición porque se acerco a mí, le dije que no lo hiciera, y el insistió.

Mi única misión era la de encontrar a mis hermanas, podía hacerlo sola, era bastante inteligente, porque había insistido, pobre chico, encima le debía mi vida después de haberme salvado unas cuantas ocasiones.

…

¿Que quien soy yo?... bien comencemos desde el principio.

Han notado como las estaciones de la naturaleza cambian y afectan la tierra, como una ambarina hoja de otoño cae débil ante un imponente árbol maduro, o como una refrescante y suave brisa se cuela por las ventanas de sus casas alborotando todo dentro, como una hermosa y gentil capa blanca cubre los bosques verdes y las duras y cementadas aceras en la calle o tal vez el sofocante calor que nos hace quitarnos algunas prendas demás y porque no las flores bellas y hermosas que florecen en los enormes y verdes campos

Soy literalmente el frío, hielo, helado, como quieran decirle.

Mi nombre es Maka Albarn Winter, soy la princesa del invierno, todo en mi es frío incluso mi corazón, siempre estoy sola, no me gusta tener la compañía de otros, solo de mis hermanas, hace ya varios años que me fui de casa, no considero el frío algo bueno así que decidí alejarme para no dañar a los demás, pero un día todo cambio, aquella noticia me derrumbo por completo, quebró mi cristalino y frío corazón en miles de pedazos helados y resquebrajados.

* * *

Dejen su review si les gusta(:


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertencen, son de Atsushi Ohkubo**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 1: Completa armonía_**

General POV

Canastos cayendo, siendo agitados, personas regateando y preguntando por comida en los pequeños mercaditos que se apreciaban en aquel lugar.

Eran los días mas felices previos a la gran celebración del cambio de estación, y debido a la situación del reino, como no estarlo.

La gente se preparaba y comenzaba a sacar sus mejores atuendos, los cocía o simplemente los compraba, nadie podía perderse esa gran celebración, pues hacia años que no la tenian y menos con alguien tan querida como su princesa del invierno.

Listones, lonas, pancartas, periódico, carteles, todos anunciando el gran evento para el que faltaban pocos días de su realizacion, en el que por fin después de mucho tiempo el castillo de cristal abriría sus puertas al publico, invitándolos a un agradable baile en honor a la ocasión.

...

Un reino un poco lejano, rodeado de un sin fin de flores de colores cálidos y fríos, que jugaban con el viento que las mecia silenciosamente y al compás de la suave brisa, había un sin fin de variedad de flores muy hermosas.

Era el reino de la primavera

Un sol ardiente y risueño se alzaba en lo alto de aquel reino, una brisa caliente recorría el lugar, el olor a flor estaba presente por do quiera que fueras, flores de todos tamaños, olores y texturas se podían apreciar, eran hermosas, muy bien cuidadas y aun mantenían su rocío matutino, y como no, si apenas eran las 09:00 a.m.

La gente que se encontraba en el pequeño pueblo junto al reino, era un poco diferente a la del reino del invierno, esta se encontraba alistándose para el cambio de estación del invierno, pues debían decorar y adornar cada parte del castillo, debido a la gran celebración que se aproximaba.

Hacian ramilletes, ramos, adornos florales, preparaban flores de toda forma posible, y todo con amor y felicidad pues había sido petición de su amada reina.

La reina, una amable, paciente y comprensiva chica, joven y hermosa, que tenia poco de haber sido coronada, siempre había sabido reinar con sabiduría, aún cuando fuese una princesa, cuyo puesto fue dado desde muy joven al morir su madre.

...

Sobresaliendo en aquel reino se apreciaba un castillo cuyos muros de un bonito color roble que le daba aspecto de árbol y cada punta de sus tres torres adornada con flores de muchos colores, en sus muros se apreciaban enredaderas, y tallos que se aferraban de manera cariñosa a ellos.

En lo alto del castillo se apreciaba un balcón, cuyo diseño combinaba con el resto de la estructura, sus barandales verdes hechos de enredadera y su piso café hecho con madera.

Ahí se apreciaba una figura recargada sobre aquel balcon, una chica de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos jade, llevaba puesta una blusa blanca de mangas cortas y una falda un poco corta de color azul cielo, mientras un copo cristalino de nieve le adornaba el cabello, suspiraba cada tanto y tenia una cara un tanto depresiva, una mano apareció en su hombro, obligándola a girarse y volver en si.

-¿N-No v-vienes Maka?- Le dijo en tartamudo una chica de cabello rosado y ojos azules con toques de morado, llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas color ámbar y una pequeña hoja del mismo color adornaba su cabellera corta.

La chica solo la miro y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que le dedico, le dijo:

-Si, lo siento Chrona, me perdí en mis pensamientos- Tomo su mano y estrechándola la acarreo a donde estaban reunidas un grupo de chicas, en una pequeña salita.

Ambas chicas llegaron a la pequeña salita la cual estaba adornada con un montón de flores en las paredes y estaba teñida de un blanco aperlado, las chicas se encontraban sentadas sobre comfortables cojines verdes, mientras hablaban y reían entre ellas.

Una de las chicas de cabello rubio castaño y ojos increiblemente azul marino, que llevaba puesto un vestido de tirantes color berige el cual llegaba a sus rodillas se percato de la situación de hace unos momentos con la peli rosado y la peli ceniza.

-Maka, ¿que tal van los preparativos para la coronación?- Le dijo mientras la miraba sentarse frente de ella sobre otro cojín verde que ahí se encontraba -Animo querida, seras una gran reina-

La chica solo le miro un poco exhausta ya, y solo pudo dedicar una triste sonrisa.

-No se Liz, me aterra un poco esto, quisiera estar feliz, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que no seré buena reina, ellos necesitan a alguien alegre y carismática no tímida y reservada como yo, además ustedes saben que no suelo abrirme a las personas, solo cuando estoy con ustedes- Dijo Maka

-No te preocupes hermanita, yo estoy segura de que seras la mejor reina- Le dijo una peli negra de ojos iguales a los de Liz, pero su mirada expresaba calma y tranquilidad, llevaba puesto un pequeño conjunto de color amarillo, y una flor de girasol adornaba un lado de su cabello.

-Gracias Tsubaki, espero ser tan buena como tu lo eres aquí, en la primavera- Le confeso Maka

La aludida solo le sonrió amablemente y asintió

-Jejejeje Maka lo harás de maravilla hermana- Dijo una chica de cabellos rubios amarillos y cabello corto, sus ojos eran azules como los de Liz y Tsubaki, llevaba un short de mezclilla y una blusa azul marino con un pequeño escote.

-Muchas gracias Patty, chicas en verdad les agradezco su apoyo a todas espero ser tan buena en mi reino como ustedes lo son en los suyos- Hablo Maka

Las cuatro chicas sonrieron y asintieron todas

...

La tan esperada fecha había llegado al fin, los días se habían pasado volando y Maka cada día estaba mas nerviosa. todos en el reino de la naturaleza se encontraban preparándose pues venia el cambio de estación, la época mas familiar del año se aproximaba, el invierno ya llegaba, la gente en la tierra aun conservaría sus abrigos, sacaría sus patines y viajaría por cielo mar o tierra para estar con sus seres queridos, para disfrutar de vacaciones y descansos relajantes llenos de risas, abrazos y una que otra bebida para brindar.

a lo lejos se apreciaba un enorme castillo de paredes de cristal con un tono turquesa que adornaba sus enormes torres y un aperlado hielo que le daba estructura a aquel hermoso lugar, a su alrededor no había mas que nieve y arboles blanqueados por esta, un pequeño grupo de personas se encontraba reunida al pie del castillo, todas ellas con vestidos y ropas formales pero abrigadoras, en la espera de que el castillo abriera sus enormes puertas para dar paso a los invitados a el gran baile que como cada año se celebraría en honor a la llegada del invierno, y como principal anfitriona estaría la princesa pronto reina de aquel lugar, Maka , una muchacha seria, testaruda, de pocas palabras y un poco rebelde, que sin duda seria una gran reina.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma...

En una habitación del enorme castillo se encontraban las cuatro reinas, en búsqueda del atuendo perfecto para la en unas horas reina del invierno.

-¡Auch!, Liz ¡quieres calmarte con esa aguja!- Grito Maka mientras se encorbaba por el pinchazo recibido por su tan adorada hermana, una de las princesas del reino del verano, Liz.

-Maka, debes calmarte y dejar que te arregle, no querrás lucir pandrosa ante el gran baile, además de que es tu oportunidad perfecta para que encuentres un rey- Dijo la rubia mientras le daba vueltas a su hermana para tener un mejor ángulo de como había quedado.

-Sabes mejor que nadie que eso no esta en mi lista de cosas por hacer, ni siquiera me atrae nadie, todos son tan libertinos e irresponsables, jamas querré a alguien asi- Dijo Maka mientras comenzaba a bajar del pequeño pedestal que se encontraba en la habitación, lentamente comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta y salio de la habitación.

-Esta chica es difícil, habrá que hacer algo esta noche ¿o no chicas?- Dijo Liz mientras miraba a las demás princesas que se encontraban en la habitacion.

-Ya sabes como es, al principio podrá parecer fría pero simplemente tiene miedo- Dijo Tsubaki -debemos darle un tiempo, ya veras que mejorara, así es ella-

-Jejeje Tsubaki tiene razón, Maka es un poco fría aveces pero tiene buen corazón- Dijo Patty en tono infantil

-Yo aun no se como lidiar con Maka en ese estado- Dijo tímidamente Chrona

Todas le miraron por un momento y comenzaron a reír

...

En otra parte del reino, en una pequeña casa de madera con estilo cabañesco, en una habitación, 4 chicos discutían entre ellos...

-¡Black Star!- Gritaba un chico de cabello azabache con tres distintivas lineas blancas que atravesaban la mitad de su cabeza -¡Vuelve aquí en este instante, de ninguna manera iras así de vago y asimétrico!- Decía mientras le perseguía

-Nyajajaja ¡jamas le vas a decir a tu Dios como vestirse, mortal!- Se abalanzaba un chico de cabello azul desordenado, mientras daba grandes saltos por toda la habitacion, escapando del pelinegro

-Ya dejen eso, los dos actúan como idiotas, es solo un baile- murmuraba despreocupadamente un chico de cabello negro y tes moreno

-Jajajaja ¡si! ¡vamos Kid tu puedes!- Gritaba y aplaudía un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules feliz en su asiento.

...

07:00 p.m. marcaba el enorme reloj de la alta torre rustica que se alzaba en todo el reino, rápidamente se podían escuchar los estruendosos rechinidos que daban las puertas de aquel castillo en donde las personas se habían reunido, se comenzaron a abrir y una vez llegadas a su limite una fila de sirvientes cuyos uniformes azules y blancos les invitaban a pasar por una ancha y larga alfombra peluda color rojo Merlot que los llevaría hasta aquel salón principal donde esperaban recién preparados y bien horneados infinidad de platillos típicos de aquel reino, como lo eran pavo, pierna, sopa, y algunos pequeños aperitivos y destilados, por no excluir a las variedades de vinos y su personal, listo para servir, además de una buena musica atractiva y bailable.

La gente comenzaba a entrar por montones todos ansiosos pues este seria el día de la coronación de la mas pequeña de las hermanas, que con tan solo 19 años ocuparía ya la gran responsabilidad para la que había sido preparada desde niña, dejaría de ser una princesa y sería reina, igual que sus hermanas, aunque esto según lo había expresado anteriormente ella misma, no le causaba gran anspiedad o satisfacción.

Poco a poco el enorme salón se iba llenando y una musica suave pero pegajosa para mover el esqueleto comenzó a escucharse en todo el lugar, la banda se conformaba por un pianista, un guitarrista, un violinista y un cantante, los sonetos eran agradables y adecuados para la ocasión, y que decir de sus muy atractivos integrantes, un chico de cabellos negros y lentes estilo cíclope de x-men encargado del violín, otro de tes morena oscura y cabellos recogidos en una coleta tocando la guitarra, otro de cabello blanco y traje negro a rayas tocando el piano y el ultimo un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes con un micrófono en mano.

La gente comenzaba a bailar en la pista enorme que se encontraba centrada en aquel lugar hasta que unas cuantas campanadas les llamaron la atención haciéndolos parar en seco de sus agiles y sutiles movimientos.

Todos observaron al hombre que entraba al salón, muchas veces lo habían visto ahi , hablando con la princesa o con el rey, Eibón, padre de la princesa, aquel hombre se llamaba Shinigami y era su mas fiel seguidor y sirviente, esta demas decir que era su mejor amigo en el reino, tenia mirada sería, y vestía un traje totalmente negro y tenia unos guantes blancos en sus manos, inspiraba miedo a sus espectadores y paseándose por la sala hasta llegar al frente y observarlos a todos dijo:

-¡Holitas!- Dijo Shinigami mientras alzaba sus manos en señal de pedirles su atención y todos se quedaban con una expresión parecida a la de ¿Bromeas? -En un momento dará inicio la coronación, así que serian tan amables de por favor pasar a la sala anexa, para llevarla a cabo, después de todo es el principal motivo de que hoy estemos aquí- Dijo y les miro a todos suplicante

Algunas de las personas esbozaron unas pequeñas y alegres sonrisas y otras simplemente exclamaron un ¡Claro! y se dirigieron a el lugar que anteriormente les había señalado aquel hombre.

...

En el enorme salón se encontraban ya una pila de personas, entre ellas nuestros 4 chicos antes nombrados, Kid con su traje blanco y negro simétricamente perfecto y ... un ¿latigo en sus manos?, Black Star con su traje de etiqueta negro y las manos ...¿atadas? mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Kid, el chico de tes morena, Ragnarock, llevaba un traje parecido al de Kid y tenia pose tranquila y quieta, y el ultimo chico, el de cabello rubio y ojos azules, Hero, llevaba un traje gris con un pequeño moño negro en el cuello y tenia una mirada perdida en algún punto al frente de la habitación.

Y al frente de todos, muy bien portadas y un tanto nerviosas y alegres se encontraban las cuatro princesas, bueno reinas de las estaciones, la inquieta Patty Summer llevaba un vestido con escote de corazón color lila que contrastaba con sus ojos, la madura Liz Summer lucia un vestido color vino estilo strapple, la timida Chrona Autum llevaba un vestido color ambarino de tirantes y la ultima, la amable Tsubaki Spring usaba un lindo vestido color crema con escote en "V" mientras una camelia adornaba su cabello.

Todos estaban en espera de la aclamada futura reina, al frente debajo de un pequeño arco de hielo se encontraba un hombre de no mas de 40 años, con un tes moreno y castaño cabello, vestía un uniforme parecido al de los sirvientes salvo porque este tenia unas hombreras doradas que adornaban sus hombros a cada lado, y sus zapatos blancos también hacían juego con su blanco pantalón y su azul camisa, y una banda blanca le atravesaba en pecho en forma diagonal, era el Rey Eibón.

A un costado de el se encontraba una mesa con un pequeño cetro con un largo de 1.60 m máximo y una corona de un color blanco aperlado que contenía una joya azul celeste en lo alto, el cetro y la corona hacían perfectamente juego ante la mesa, que tenia un cojín azul rey y sus patas eran de madera blanca.

El hombre carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de las personas que ya se encontraban murmurando y hablando entre ellas, ansiosas por ver a la princesa, al escucharlo todas se giraron obedientes a la peticion falta de palabras que les había dado entender el.

-Mi hija, la princesa del invierno, ha llegado para su coronación- Dijo con voz autoritaria mientras alzaba una mano y la apuntaba en dirección a un rincón oscuro que apenas era visible para los ahí presentes.

Unos pasos taconados casi inaudibles comenzaron a escucharse cada vez mas cerca del salón y lentamente fue apareciendo una figura esbelta, un poco falta de estatura, pero a la vista muy hermosa.

Una chica de cabellos rubios cenizos, recogidos en una trenza de aspecto casual, ojos verde jade, labios rosados, que llevaba un vestido azul cielo un poco mas claro que el de su hermana Patty, salvo que este además tenia tirantes, y una enorme capa azul marino con bordes afelpados blancos, apareció ante todo el publico provocando un ¡Oooh! de parte de todos los ahí presentes incluyendo a los 4 ansiosos chicos que presenciaban aquel momento.

Camino por el largo pasillo alfombrado con aquella tela rojiza, todos en el publico la miraban algunos con cara de embobados, otros con cara de respeto y unos cuantos solo le dedicaban una simpática sonrisa, al llegar al final del pasillo se encontró con el hombre uniformado, su padre mejor dicho, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa alegre mientras extendía su mano hacia ella en señal de ofrecimiento, ella asintió y la tomo para apoyarse

Tenia una mirada cargada de nerviosismo y terror, una pequeñisima gota de sudor recorrió su rostro fugazmente, Shinigami, que anteriormente les había hecho la petición a todos de que pasaran a la sala, se encontraba ahí, aun lado de el rey, su expresión era feliz pero seria y mantenía una postura erguida.

El rey se aclaro la garganta y entonces dijo:

-Bienvenidos sean todos, y muchas gracias por estar aquí, hoy nos hemos reunido para celebrar la coronación de mi hija Maka Winter, en su toma de posesión del trono como reina del invierno, y con ella estará completa la repartición en el reino de la naturaleza al fin- Dijo alegremente el hombre

Todos los ahí reunidos comenzaron a aplaudir y ovacionar a Maka y a sus hermanas, pues eran muy queridas.

El hombre se giro hacia el cojín que sostenía Shinigami, tomo el cetro y se lo ofreció a Maka, quien con un poco de temblor lo acepto, luego tomo la corona y dijo:

-Esto es un símbolo de autoridad ... pero también lo es de solidaridad, respeto y responsabilidad para con tu pueblo y todo el reino de la naraleza, ¿Lo aceptas?- La miró

-Si- contesto Maka con voz firme -Si lo acepto-

El rey procedió a posicionar la corona sobre Maka, acomodándola muy delicadamente sobre su nuca y después le sonrió

-Yo declaró el día de hoy que tu, Maka Winter, hija de Eibón Nature y Elsa Nature, eres la reina de todo el invierno- Dijo alegremente el rey

Todos en la sala se entusiasmaron y comenzaron a aplaudir y hacer reverencia a su nueva reina

* * *

Dejen su review si les gusta(:


End file.
